


So Much Better

by MysteriousMidnight



Series: Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots [12]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Zoe Murphy, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Alana Beck, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Zoe drives a Bright Green Volkswagen Beetle, everyone is over 18, galaxy girls, zolana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMidnight/pseuds/MysteriousMidnight
Summary: Alana and Zoe decide to celebrate after Zoe and the Jazz band win their final competition of the year.
Relationships: Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy
Series: Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825033
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	So Much Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii helloooo. More smut!! This was a one shot request, with the prompt being specifically for Galaxy Girls car sex after Zoe and the Jazz band win their last competition of the year. The person who requested this also requested that Zoe's car be a Beetle. I added the headcanon that it's bright green because I feel like that fits Zoe 100%.
> 
> So yeah. There isn't enough Galaxy Girls content in general, and there is a severe lack of Galaxy Girls smut. So I hope this helps fill that void! Enjoy ;)

“Zoe, that was amazing!!!”

Zoe beamed; her mom, Connor, Evan and Alana were all waiting in the hallway for her. She set her guitar case down, and stepped into her mom’s open arms.

“Thanks, mom! I can’t believe we won!”

“You won because you’re all amazing,” Cynthia said firmly, pulling away, a bright smile on her face.

“Yeah, good job, I guess,” Connor shrugged, sounding unimpressed. But when Zoe looked up, he was smiling at her. She smiled tentatively back, edging forward, then pausing; getting along with her brother was such a new thing still; she wasn’t sure how he’d react to a hug.

“Oh, come here.” He rolled his eyes but pulled her in for a hug; he smelled faintly of weed.

She glanced at Evan, who blushed, but also accepted a hug. She couldn’t help but grin; these two awkward dorks were so perfect for each other, and Evan had been so great for Connor.

She glanced at Alana, quirking a brow. Alana glanced at Cynthia, then shrugged.

“I just have to grab something from my locker, I’ll meet you guys in the parking lot, okay?”

“Of course, sweetie,” Cynthia smiled.

“I’ll keep you company,” Alana said quickly.

Connor snickered at them, eliciting a glare from Zoe. But he took Evan’s hand and led him down the hall, Cynthia trailing behind.

When they were out of sight, Alana took Zoe’s hand and pulled her around the corner. She walked Zoe backwards into the lockers, pressing their bodies together.

“Hi,” Zoe said with a smile.

“Hi,” Alana parroted, tangling her fingers in Zoe’s hair. She leaned in and kissed her, gently at first, then harder. Zoe moaned softly when Alana nuzzled down to her neck, biting and sucking at the sensitive skin below her jaw.

“Mmm, careful,” Zoe warned. “Don’t leave a mark.”

“Your hair will hide it,” Alana reminded her, flicking her tongue out, making Zoe giggle.

“That’s what you said the last time, but I still almost got caught.”

Alana pulled back, rolling her eyes. “That’s because you were dumb and pulled your hair up.”

“Hey!” Zoe protested. “I’m not used to having to cover hickeys up, I forgot it was there.” She pouted. Alana snickered, leaning back in and giving her another kiss.

Zoe’s phone vibrated in her pocket. She sighed, pulling it out. “It’s Connor. My mom’s wondering where we are. We better get out there.”

Alana pouted but nodded. They held hands until they reached the front door, then they separated, making their way down the steps and out to the sidewalk.

“We should celebrate!” Cynthia said cheerfully, once Zoe and Alana had joined them. “Dinner out?”

“Oh-“ Zoe glanced at Alana, then back at her mom. “Alana’s mom is cooking dinner tonight. Sorry.”

“Oh, no problem. Next time!” Cynthia beamed at Connor and Evan. “Guess it’s just us!”

Evan threw Connor a horrified look, and Connor glanced at Zoe with an “you owe me” scowl.

“Oh, is it okay if I sleep over at Alana’s tonight?” Zoe asked quickly.

“Of course! Have fun, girls!” She motioned for Connor and Evan to follow her.

When they were gone, Zoe grabbed Alana’s hand and dragged her to her car.

“Green punch buggy, no punch back!” Alana said, lightly punching Zoe’s arm.

Zoe snorted. “You’re so lame.”

“So is your car. But you love us both anyway,” Alana snickered.

“Hey, don’t make fun of my car,” Zoe scoffed, as they settled in. “But yes, I love you both. So. Where to? Your house?”

“Actually...” Alana bit her lip, glancing up at Zoe mischievously. “I thought we could go... park somewhere?”

Zoe’s eyes widened. A smile broke out on her face. She nodded. “I know just the place.”

Alana turned the radio on, fiddling with the dials until she found the perfect song. She rested a hand on Zoe’s thigh, singing along. Zoe couldn’t help but grin, dropping a hand down to rest on top of Alana’s. Alana had the most gorgeous voice; Zoe could listen to her sing for forever.

“Where are we?” Alana asked curiously as Zoe turned right down a long gravel road.

“The old orchard. It’s abandoned now, so no one will come down here. And the parking lot is off this road, so prying eyes won’t be able to spy on us,” Zoe explained with a smirk.

Zoe parked, leaving the car on so they’d have some light to see by. She leaned over the consul and kissed Alana, placing a hand on the back of her neck and pulling her close. She deepened the kiss, snaking her other hand under Alana’s shirt. She rubbed circles into Alana’s stomach, then trailed her hand up, cupping Alana’s breast and squeezing. Alana moaned, leaning into Zoe’s touch.

“Hit the lever on the side of the seat so it goes backwards,” Zoe said suddenly.

Alana did as she was told, yelping when the seat fell back faster than she had anticipated. Zoe giggled, trying to maneuver out of her seat and onto Alana’s lap; all she succeeded in doing was smacking her head on the top of the car.

“Ow!” Zoe pouted, rubbing her head.

Alana snickered, reaching a hand out to her. Zoe took it and squeezed.

“Let me try that again,” Zoe grinned. Carefully this time, she slipped over the consul and onto Alana’s lap, straddling her. “So much better.”

“Mmmm, yeah,” Alana agreed, grinning up at Zoe. “Come here.”

Zoe leaned down, pressing a kiss to Alana’s lips, letting her hands wander down her shoulder, her chest, her stomach, then back up.

“You’re such a tease,” Alana huffed, grabbing Zoe’s hand and trying to guide it back down.

Zoe snickered, shaking her head. “Not yet.”

Alana pouted, resting her hands on Zoe’s hips. “By the way, have I told you how pretty that dress is?”

“Oh, thanks!” Zoe beamed, glancing down at herself; the dress had a blue and purple galaxy design and thin spaghetti straps. It had been an impulse buy – mostly because Alana had told her she looked hot it in and she’d cry if they left the store without it.

“Mhm. Now take it off,” Alana commanded. Zoe smirked at her, reaching up and slowly pulling the straps of her dress down, shimmying until the dress was around her waist. Alana licked her lips, leaning in and capturing one of Zoe’s nipples in her mouth. She cupped Zoe’s other breast, squeezing gently, before trailing her hand down. She brushed her fingers along the waistband of Zoe’s panties, then dipped them under the soft fabric, pressing a single digit against Zoe’s clit and rubbing circles into it. Zoe whimpered, grinding down against Alana’s hand.

“Like that?” Alana purred. She kissed along the side of Zoe’s breast, biting and sucking hard enough to leave a hickey. 

Zoe gasped as Alana pressed a finger inside her, pumping steadily. “Oh, shit,” she moaned, bracing herself against the car door with one hand, and squeezing the driver’s seat with the other.

“Hmm?” Alana grinned wickedly. She added a second finger, occasionally letting them slip out to rub Zoe’s clit before pressing them back in.

“Close,” Zoe groaned after a few minutes, grinding into Alana’s hand. When Alana felt Zoe clenching around her, she sped up, angling her fingers against Zoe’s g-spot. She used her other hand to rub her clit again, the double stimulation making Zoe throw her head back in delight. Her breathing became more erratic, and she rocked her hips in time with Alana’s thrusts, until-

“Lana!” Zoe cried, as her orgasm rocked through her. Alana kept going, working Zoe through her orgasm, until Zoe collapsed on top of her, gasping and twitching. Only then did Alana pull her hands away. She grinned, kissing Zoe’s forehead.

“That- fuck-“ Zoe gasped, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. “Your turn.”

Alana licked her lips, staring up at Zoe. “You’re so fucking hot,” she murmured, giving Zoe a quick kiss.

Zoe grinned into the kiss, nibbling Alana’s lip before gently nudging her back. “Lay down”

Alana quickly complied, shifting until she found a comfortable position. Zoe crawled up her body, pressing against her. She leaned in for another kiss, flicking her tongue against Alana’s lips until she parted them.

“I’ll never get tired of kissing you,” Zoe sighed contentedly, trailing kisses down her neck and chest. She pushed Alana’s shirt up, kissing her stomach, which made Alana giggle, squirming beneath her as Zoe continued showering her in kisses.

“Zo,” Alana whined, arching her hips up. “Stop teasing.”

Zoe snickered, scooting further down, slipping onto the floor of the front passenger seat. She shoved Alana’s skirt up, kissing the insides of her thighs, leaving a few hickeys behind.

“Lift,” she commanded, fingers her running under the waistband of Alana’s panties. Alana lifted her butt off the seat, and Zoe pulled them off, dropping them to the floor.

“Come closer,” Zoe insisted, gripping Alana’s hips.

“Bossy tonight,” Alana joked, sitting up so she could scoot closer to Zoe.

“It’s fun bossing you around,” Zoe said with a smirk, running her hands up and down Alana’s hips, then down across her inner thighs, pressing on the places she’d nibbled earlier. Alana whined, letting her knees fall to the sides.

Zoe grinned, finally running a finger up and down Alana’s clit. She groaned, pressing closer. Zoe used her left hand to push Alana’s leg against the door, then used her right one to spread her open, flicking her tongue out teasingly.

“Zoe,” Alana huffed, wiggling her hips.

Zoe snickered, finally pressing her tongue fully against her, licking up from her hole to her clit, moving her tongue in figure eights before licking back down, letting her tongue slip inside and wiggling it around. Alana gasped, throwing her head back, as Zoe swiped her tongue back up, focusing on her clit again.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Alana cried, arching her back when Zoe slipped two fingers inside her.

“Mmm, you’re so wet,” Zoe hummed, the vibration making Alana gasp. She felt Alana clenching around her fingers, and sped up, brushing up against her g-spot.

“ _Oh my god_ , Zo- mmmffff _fuck_ ,” she moaned, as Zoe added a third finger, pumping faster. She focused all her attention on Alana’s clit, licking and sucking relentlessly.

“I’m- I’m gonna-“ Alana whimpered, throwing her head back, fisting her hand in Zoe’s dress. She cried out, clenching around Zoe’s fingers, her entire body shuddering with the force of her orgasm. Zoe kept going, though, licking and sucking until Alana was shaking and twitching from a second orgasm. “Zo-“ she whined.

Zoe finally pulled away, grinning as she climbed back up Alana’s body.

“Good?” She asked, reaching back and wiping her fingers off on the towel she kept in her backseat, then leaning in to give Alana a kiss.

“Oh my god,” Alana panted, chuckling and pulling Zoe back in for another, longer kiss.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Zoe snickered, laying her head on Alana’s chest and closing her eyes.

Alana ran her fingers through Zoe’s hair, petting her and kissing her.

“Your heart is going a mile a minute,” Zoe giggled, sitting up to look at her.

“What can I say? My girlfriend is _really_ good with her tongue,” Alana joked.

Zoe puffed out a laugh, dropping her head back onto Alana’s chest. They stayed that way for several minutes, coming down from the adrenaline rush of what they’d just done.

Finally, Alana nudged Zoe, who frowned and snuggled closer.

“We should get going, it’s getting late,” Alana reminded her.

“No, don’t wanna move,” Zoe grumbled.

“I know, but you know I have to be home by curfew. The sooner we get home, the sooner we can cuddle in my comfy bed instead of your tuna can car.”

Zoe sat up, glaring at her. “Stop making fun of my car, you’re gonna hurt its feelings.” She stuck her tongue out, making Alana chuckle. 

“Okay, but we really do need to get going,” Alana shrugged, rubbing Zoe’s back and giving her one final kiss before nudging her to get up.

Zoe let out an exaggerated sigh, sitting up so she was straddling Alana again. She slipped her arms back into her dress straps, then tugged it back into place. 

“I think I need to get _out_ of the car and back into the drivers side properly,” Zoe admitted. “I don’t think I can climb back over, my legs are still shaking.”

Alana grinned. “Wouldn’t want to hit that pretty head of yours again,” she snickered, sitting up and adjusting her shirt. Zoe stuck her tongue out at her again, then opened the door and climbed out. She quickly made her way around the car, getting back in just as Alana was righting the seat and slipping her panties back on.

“Should have left them off,” Zoe murmured. “Would have been hot.”

“They can always come off again later,” Alana reminded her, giving Zoe a cheesy wink.

Zoe couldn’t help but laugh, putting the car in drive.

“So your parents are home?” Zoe asked, pouting.

“They are,” Alana sighed. “So you know what that means.”

“We’ll have to be very, very quiet?” Zoe asked.

Alana grinned at her. “Yup.”

Zoe rested her hand on Alana’s thigh, letting it trail between her legs. “I think we can manage that.”


End file.
